Vade revertere in tempore
by loveistheprotection
Summary: A curse sends Hermione and Snape back in time, to Colorado Springs, and to Dr.Michaela Quinn and family. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

_**Vade revertere **__**in tempore**_

Hermione looked around the great hall in wonder. She had been in the hall many times; however, this would be the first time as Severus Snape's apprentice. It was widely known that Snape never took anyone for an apprenticeship, but Hermione's NEWT score had beaten the highest on record! This happened to be Snape's. So here she was, watching the sorting from the head table. Snape (Severus now!) was pleasant since the war. He didn't have to pretend to hate the Gryffindors. And, Hermione fancied the pants off him.

Hermione and Severus shared the quarters down in the dungeons, so she headed down there after the feast. Snape headed down to give the new first years a pep talk. Hermione made herself a cup of tea, and sat looking at her schedule for the term. Draco was taking an apprenticeship in Transfiguration, and Neville in herbology. Draco was still a foul git, but at least she had Neville for company.

Hermione started to think of Severus, she knew he was flirting with her, but she really wanted to tell him how she felt. Maybe tonight was the night? She decided she would tell him tonight. He came back, looking calm, which meant the first years were up to scratch.

"Severus, I think I'm in love with you!" Hermione blurted out, as soon as he sat down.

He just looked at her, shocked. After an awkward silence, he said "I never thought you'd feel the same way I did", in a voice that betrayed his astonishment.

They announced their relationship in the staff room a few days later. Draco did not seem pleased. If she didn't know better, Hermione would have said he was jealous. The days passed in a blur for Hermione; soon it was the Halloween feast. After the food, the head of houses had to remain to send the students to bed, but Hermione was very tired, she began to go towards their quarters, but was shoved by someone into the Potion's classroom. It was Draco.

He shoved her up against the desk, and pinned her against it. She began to scream and struggle, but he was too powerful, he cast a silencing charm on her, and began to punch and kick her repeatedly. She fell to her knees, as she saw stars. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and she felt Draco pull down her skirt. He was going to rape her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly, he stopped. Severus was holding her. How could he be holding her? Where was Draco? Hermione felt disorientated. She felt the pull behind her navel which indicated a portkey. She knew no more, as she gave in to the blackness.

Severus was furious. He felt the wards in his classroom which meant some stupid imbecile had decided to go in to his classroom after hours. As he stormed in, he felt sick to his stomach at what he saw. His girlfriend, HIS Hermione beaten and bleeding, and Draco about to rape her. He pushed Draco aside, and took Hermione in his arms, and by the time he heard what Draco had said, it was too late to react.

"Vade revertere in tempore".

He knew it had worked, he had felt it. He had travelled very far back in time, the only thing was, he didn't know when or where. As he opened his eyes, he saw that Hermione had her eyes closed, and he was very worried about her. He also saw that it was around midday, and that they had landed on the edge of a small town. Judging by the buildings and roads, he was in western America, sometime in the 1800's. He knew he needed to get Hermione to a healer quickly, but he assumed this town was muggle, so he must look for the doctor. He took Hermione in his arms, transfigured their clothes, and ran the short distance to town. He looked up at the buildings and saw that there was a Dr. M Quinn in the town. He knocked on the door, and a young woman answered.

"Are you the doctor?" he asked her.

He saw her look at Hermione, and back at him.

"Yes, I am Doctor Michaela Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if it's so short :P The next one will be longer :D the cover story took forever to think of lol, sorry for the wait :/ xx**_

Snape carried Hermione in and Michaela began to examine her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Snape needed to think of a cover story, quickly. He knew the town was called Colorado Springs, so he was in the state of Colorado. Trusting his knowledge of Muggle geography he said "We were travelling from Denver. She was waiting on the road while I went to look for water. When I came back, I found her like this."

His voice betrayed his worry. After Michaela had finished examining Hermione, asked Snape to carry her to a room upstairs. He put her on the bed, and took a seat next to her, holding her hand.

"Don't worry, your wife will be fine", said Michaela as she left the room for supplies.

The word wife struck a chord with Snape, he needed a cover story. Thinking quickly, he formed a plan. Hermione and him were both from England originally, but had actually met in Denver. They became engaged, but their families didn't approve, so they ran away to get married. They were on their way to Colorado Springs, to see if they could get married there, when Hermione got attacked.

When Michaela came back, Snape said "I'm sorry, with the worry of everything, I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Severus Snape, and this is my fiancée Hermione."

He then told her the story he had made up.

"And I'm sorry, but we have no money, or lodgings, but I will reimburse you as soon as I can find some work," he finished quietly.

Michaela smiled at him, and nodded, just as Hermione began to stir.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, drowsy.

"I'm here darling, I'm not going anywhere," he replied softly.

Hermione closed her eyes again. Snape looked at Michaela, worry etched on his face.

"Don't worry Mr Snape, she will recover fully."

He relaxed, and Michaela said "I'll bring you some food."

Snape nodded, and thanked her. Hermione woke up while she was gone, and Snape explained everything. She nodded and said "Good thinking, I'm so glad you're here."

Michaela returned with a picnic basket, and was delighted to see Hermione awake. She left them to it, and returned a short time later with the Reverend. He agreed to marry them in the Meadow. Snape left, with the Reverend, and Michaela stayed, to tend to Hermione.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked her. "I love Severus dearly, but we have no money and no place to live."

Michaela soothed her. "There are plenty of jobs here, and I have only recently gotten married myself. I can give you my dress."


End file.
